The Devil's Den
by SadisticSix
Summary: Mac has his sights set on the little blonde that shows up out of the blue one day. For the first time since it all began, he wants to take his time. In doing so he finally opens up a door into the mind of his accomplice and he learns that they are on more equal ground than he could have imagined. (This is a younger Mac. No drugs. Rape, Murder, Language. You know the drill)


**All of the usual warnings for Mac can be applied here. Not so much this first chapter but you know what I mean.** **If that type of stuff isn't your thing then you may want to stop now. If it is your thing then thanks for giving this a shot. I own nothing.**

He watched from across the street as she slithered through the heat and dust of the day like the snake she was. He'd been watching her for a few days now and every day it got a little harder to keep himself from losing it completely. He knew what she was doing. He had known as soon as she had strolled into the bar last week.

There had been something about the way she looked that set his teeth on edge. He knew she wouldn't be around for too much longer. She was here on "business". He'd seen her passing out her pamphlets around town. Hell, she had even made her way out to the bar to drop off some. Of course, Mac's father had laughed in her face. It hadn't fazed her though. She stood there, blinking stupidly with her heavenly literature clutched to her meager chest.

He had imagined it all the moment she had walked into the bar. Imagined hanging her from the ceiling of the cave and doing things to her that would have her begging her God to let her die. He wanted that pale blonde hair turned red from her own blood. He had been trailing her ever since, careful not to let anyone else see him doing so. Anyone else that mattered anyway.

"Didn't think stalkin' was your forte, freak. You've been eye fuckin' that blonde bitch since she got into town."

He turned sharply, nostrils flaring as he glared at the girl behind him. "Keep it zipped, tits. Don't you got somewhere to be? Like a meeting with the lollipop gild or somethin'?" He snapped.

Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at him. "You know that some day I'm gonna kill you, right?"

She hated when he cracked jokes about her height, she always had. Mac was a loner by nature. He'd never had much use for people, especially little smart mouth girls. Not unless he was fucking them.

Or killing them.

But that all changed the day this fucking girl had inadvertently sliced out a place for herself in his head. And the biggest kicker of all, she didn't even put out. Or hadn't yet anyway. It was like a big fat fucking cosmic fuck you to him. To finally find someone fucking _worthy. _Just so she could show no interest at all. But that was alright. She had other uses. At the moment those uses were more important.

Like always his mind drifted back to the first time he had met the girl.

_His youngest brother, Devon, had set his sights on th__is__ girl __in particular __as soon as she had gotten into town. That had been a few years ago. Mac saw it as soon as Devon had honed in on her. __He had been certain that this time Devon was going to grow a pair. This time he would stop being such a fucking pussy and actually do something. _

_ She had been surprisingly easy to pick up. Mac had watched from a distance from a dark corner of a pool hall as Devon put the clumsy moves on the girl. Devon had probably chose her because of her size. She was barely five feet tall and even Mac himself had assumed that she would be an easy target for his pussy brother's first score. _

_ He had followed them out to the canyons, careful not to get spotted. He knew that Devon didn't work well under pressure and if he knew that Mac was going to be dwelling in the shadows he would have choked. So Mac had watched Devon try his hand at a few pathetic moves towards the girl. Mac was close enough to see that whatever Devon thought was going to happen was definitely not going to happen. This girl was the wrong one to bring here. He would have known it himself but Devon wasn't him. He was a fucking idiot._

_ He watched as Devon's hand had gone for the knife he had hidden in the back of his pants. And that's when it happened. The girl smiled up at Devon and then she was all over him. For a few long seconds Mac thought that maybe she just really wanted to fuck his brother. That proved to be false when he watched Devon's back hit the hard packed earth. The girl was straddling Devon's hips but there wasn't anything sexual about what she was doing. Well, not for regular people anyway. It was sexual as far as Mac was concerned. His dick had instantly jumped to attention at the sight. _

_ Her arms went above her head where she held a knife in a two handed grip, the blood that covered the steal shining brightly in the moonlight right before she plunged it into Devon's chest again. By the time she had decided she was finished she was covered in his brother's blood. _

_ He thought that maybe he should have felt something. Maybe loss. Sadness. Anger. But there was nothing. Nothing but contempt for the man lying on the ground that was so weak that he had been taken out by one tiny girl in the middle of the canyons. The boy never could do anything right. He just didn't have it in him. He never would. Especially now. _

"So just tell me. What is it about this bitch that has your balls contractin'?" She asked as she sidled up next to him. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him. Predators knew predators. The mouthy little bitch was the closest thing Mac had to an actual friend. He wasn't positive that he wouldn't kill her eventually and he couldn't have sworn that her unveiled threats against his own life were only jokes, but for now they were a team of sorts.

He shot her a look and then sauntered away from the spot between two buildings where he had been watching for the blonde.

"Hey!"

He turned on his heel but continued walking backwards towards his truck. "What?" He growled.

"Give me a ride. I got somethin' that needs to be handled at sundown," she said as she jogged towards him.

"The fuck do I look like, your goddamn cab? You can walk," he growled.

She shook her head and glanced towards the building that the blonde had disappeared into. "We share a dumbin' ground asshole. You take me out there or I'll get another ride. You want more people to know about our little love nest?" She shrugged. "That's fine with me."

He felt the grin creep onto his face as he studied her casual features. "_Amanda_," He purred as he slung one muscled arm over her shoulders casually. "You've been a bad girl again, huh?"

"Mmm," she hummed in the back of her throat. "And I just might have left a little somethin' for you. If you can stomach it."

He felt a thrill shoot up his spine as she shrugged his arm off of her. She was good. He had to give her that. She knew exactly how to lure them in and then she knew exactly how to make them scream. "You're a sick little bitch, you know that? You like to watch."

She shoved him and then grinned. "That dick of yours is the only thing you've got going for you and you know it," she sighed loudly and shook her head, "If I had a weapon like that, believe me, I'd use it. But I don't therefor I can only bear silent witness while you have your fun." she grabbed a hold of his crotch and gave him a firm squeeze before she made her way to the passenger door, laughing as she eyed him.

He couldn't help but chuckle darkly. He never thought he would meet his match but he knew he had. She was an evil sadistic bitch. He had no clue where she had come from or what the reason's behind her morbid fascinations were. He didn't much give a fuck either. She did what she wanted and he respected that. Respected her, although he did so grudgingly.

"How many?" He asked as he backed out of the parking lot, the blonde momentarily forgotten.

She glanced at him, smiling slightly as she leaned back and propped her feet up on the dash. "Three."

He glanced at her, his eyes widening despite himself. "That's risky. Too risky," he shook his head. "You want my ass to end up in prison?"

She shrugged. "I'd just find another ride."

He felt his anger spike and jerked the wheel sharply, causing her to bash her head off the door frame. "This ain't a fuckin' joke!" He barked.

He grunted when her fist smashed into the side of his ribs. That was going to leave a mark. "They're fuckin' vagrants you cocksucker. You try that shit again and I swear I'll chop your balls before before you get to fuck any of them." Her feet hit the floor angrily.

He slammed his foot on the breaks and she was barely able to keep herself from flying out the windshield. It did cause her to hit her head on the dash with a satisfying thump. He braced himself for the fury he knew was coming and true to form she lunged across the seat. He barely had time to throw the truck in park.

He caught her before she could do any real damage, his hand fitting perfectly around her throat as he slammed her backwards with most of his weight, jarring her teeth together when the back of her head slammed into the door. This just wasn't her day at all.

"Calm the fuck down," he growled into her face.

Her nostrils flared and he could hear her teeth grinding together. "You know I'm gonna kill you someday, right?" She asked. He could tell by the sound of her voice that he was gripping her too hard but all this did was send a rush of blood to his dick. The two of them walked a very precarious line with one another.

A small stream of blood ran from her hairline down past her temple. He used the distraction to will himself to loosen his hold on her throat. He used his finger, swiping it through the blood and then studying it before he met her eyes and then sucked the sweetness off.

She watched him as he moved away from her slowly, his eyes never leaving her own. He licked his lips. "I doubt that. Only reason your still breathin' is cause you come in handy," he said as he shifted gears and continued on like nothing had happened.

"So you say. I think you only keep me around because you know you wanna fuck me and you like me too much to do it without my consent. Pussy."

He glanced at her and couldn't hold back his laugh. After all of that, there she sat, her feet propped back up, grinning like a Goddamn lunatic. If he ever did kill her he really would miss their fucked up banter.


End file.
